Melodia na Chuva
by Arabella A. Hilst
Summary: Toda vez que chovia, Kagu se perguntava se Kurow já tinha visto a chuva.


_**Ōkami e **__**Ōkamiden pertencem à Capcom.**_

**Título**: Melodia na Chuva

**Gênero:** Drama/Dor/Conforto

**Jogo: **Ōkamiden

**Personagens:** Kagu e Kurow

**Classificação:** K (livre)

**Nota:** Essa é uma obra de ficção, elementos da obra original podem ser alterados para melhor compatibilidade com a história.

**Nota 2:** Contém spoilers do final do jogo Ōkamiden.

Boa leitura!

MELODIA NA CHUVA

Kagu não gostava de dias chuvosos.

O grande salão do templo estava escuro e vazio, exceto por algumas velas que iluminavam o altar e grupo de aprendizes, mais jovens do que Kagu era quando ingressou no templo, reunidas próximo a porta lateral. Elas conversavam e riam, e faziam algo que a morena não conseguia enxergar de onde estava.

A garota varria a entrada principal do templo, empurrando as folhas secas para o chão encharcado e encarando as grandes e cinzentas nuvens de chuva. Fazia dias que chovia fina, fria e ininterruptamente. Era aquele tipo de chuva que fazia os pássaros parar de cantar, as crianças se aninharem em volta da lareira e deixava as pessoas mais melancólicas.

"Será que ele conhece chuva?" Estendeu a mão, molhando as pontas dos dedos na goteira do telhado. Toda vez que chovia, Kagu se lembrava da morte de Kurow. Fazia muito tempo, agora ela era uma mulher feita, já no final de seu treinamento como Miko[1], mas pensava nisso constantemente, principalmente quando chovia. A primeira vez que choveu, logo após a morte do garoto, ela ficou encarando as gotas que escorriam pelas folhas das árvores e pensando se o loiro sabia o que era chuva. Ela não sabia quando ele tinha chegado a Terra e se já tinha visto o fenômeno algum dia, mas desde que o conhecera não chovera uma única vez. Ela não sabia se chovia na Lua.

"Kagu-sama." Sentiu uma mãozinha puxar timidamente suas vestes, tentando atrair sua atenção. A morena encarou a menina, uma das jovens aprendizes, parada ao seu lado, segurando um Teru Teru Bozu[2]. "Por favor, aceite."

A jovem pegou o boneco, segurando pela corda e encarou a expressão alegre desenhada a nanquim. Então era isso que elas estavam fazendo. "Talvez ajude" falou a menina, encarando o chão. "Faz dias que não para de chover e todos estão ficando incomodados. Você também..." reuniu forças para encarar a sacerdotisa. "... parece não gostar muito da chuva."

"Vocês não deveriam estar estudando?" encarou a menina, enquanto balançava o boneco nos dedos.

"Sim" a garota sentiu o rosto corar. "Mas nós queríamos ser úteis. E uma das garotas disse que é comum fazerem isso no vilarejo dela, e funciona." Explicou. "Fizemos um para cada uma de nós. Mas eu quis fazer um para você também, eu depositei minhas orações e poderes nele e..."

"Está bem" Kagu interrompeu. "Só não deixe a superiora saber que vocês estavam matando o período de estudos." Completou numa piscadela cumplice. A menina sorriu e após uma mesura, voltou para junto das outras aprendizes.

=8=

Abriu os olhos de repente, o coração disparado. Ainda estava escuro lá fora e a chuva prosseguia. Kagu tinha sempre o mesmo sonho.

Quando voltou para Sei'an City ficara encarregada de contar a Lady Scholar[3] sobre a "viagem" do garoto. Quando entregou a flauta, viu as mãos apertarem o instrumento até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos. Nos olhos se formaram grossas lágrimas, mas ela contorceu o rosto num sorriso estranho e disse que entendia. Aquela cena ficou marcada na memória da jovem Miko e se repetiu infinitamente em seu sonho. A diferença é que com o tempo, ela não via mais a jovem Scholar, Kagu tinha se transformado na garota, era ela quem apertava a flauta e se recusava a chorar e a cada sonho seu coração ficava mais apertado.

Kagu suspeitava, embora não quisesse admitir, que tivesse se apaixonado por Kurow. Nunca pensara nele dessa forma enquanto ele estava vivo. Mas com o tempo percebeu que o rapaz sempre rodeava seus pensamentos. Se amores já eram difíceis, apaixonar-se por um garoto morto não facilitava em nada as coisas.

Estava quase adormecendo quando ouviu um som, abriu os olhos novamente e atiçou os ouvidos. Conhecia aquele som. Era muito suave, quase encoberto pela chuva, mas ela podia ouvir muito bem as notas proferidas por uma flauta. Será que estava delirando?

Tentou ignorá-lo, mas não conseguiu. Atirou as cobertas para o lado e levantou do futon. Encarou a janela antes de sair, ainda estava escuro e chovendo. Seu Teru Teru Bozu, balançando molemente na corrente fraca de ar, encarava a noite lá fora.

Atingiu o pátio enlameado, arrastando o pijama atrás de si. Estava tão hipnotizada pelo som, que estava cada vez mais alto e nítido, que não se importou com os pés descalços e a roupa encharcada. Deu a volta no prédio principal e chegou ao lago no fundo do palácio[4]. O lago tinha transbordado e o mar abaixo estava tranquilo e silencioso. A garota olhou para todos os lados, mas não conseguia divisar nada através da chuva e da noite. Então, a música parou.

A morena ficou parada, encarando seu reflexo distorcido no lago transbordado. Sentia-se tola e infeliz. Kurow estava morto, por que criar falsas esperanças, por que caçar uma ilusão? Os joelhos cederam e ela desabou no chão de pedra. O som do choro abafado pelo som da chuva, o rosto encoberto pelo mar de cabelos negros. Doía, doía mais do que vê-lo partir. Doía por algo que ela não sabia precisar o que era. Chorou tanto que adormeceu.

=8=

Kagu não sabia como conseguira adormecer no meio da chuva, deitada no chão frio do pátio. Havia amanhecido, mas ainda estava chovendo. A garota tentou se levantar, mas percebeu que uma das mãos segurava algo.

Tão encharcado quanto ela, Kagu segurava um Teru Teru Bozu. Diferente do seu, esse era feito de tecido rosa, com traços muito mal feitos. Mas ela pode reconhecer nos rabiscos, o desenho de uma boca tocando flauta e uma máscara em forma de pássaro no topo da cabeça. Sentiu as lágrimas se formarem. Conhecia aquele desenho, só conhecera uma pessoa que gostava tanto de rosa. "Kurow..."

"Kagu-sama?" A voz da jovem aprendiz ecoou pelo pátio. Ainda era muito cedo, mas as encarregadas da cozinha sempre levantavam antes. A garota caminhou até a mulher, usando altos sapatos de madeira para não molhar os pés e um guarda-chuva na mão. "Está tudo bem? O que está fazendo aqui?"

A sacerdotisa olhou para a jovem, sem realmente vê-la. Como era possível aquele Teru Teru Bozu? Diferente da música, aquilo era real. Ela podia vê-lo, tocá-lo. Kurow estava morto, não estava? Fantasmas não fazem bonecos para chuva, não é?

"Kagu-sama, olhe!" A garota apontou para o céu. Lentamente a mulher acompanhou e viu que as nuvens começavam a se dissipar, deixando que alguns poucos raios de sol atravessassem a barreira cinzenta. Aos poucos a chuva foi diminuindo, e provavelmente, até o final da manhã todas as nuvens já teriam ido embora. "Eu sabia que a simpatia daria certo." A garota estava animada.

A morena olhou para o bonequinho na mão e sorriu. Levantou-se, sacudiu as roupas e encarou o céu. "Talvez você já tenha visto chuva." A garota ao seu lado, encarou-a confusa, sem saber com quem a sacerdotisa estava falando. Lentamente, as duas voltaram para o interior do palácio.

Kagu podia aprender a gostar de dias chuvosos.

* * *

N/T: [1]Miko = sacerdotisa Shinto, geralmente detentora de grandes poderes espirituais, é responsável por fazer orações para proteger o povo.

[2]Teru Teru Bozu = é uma simpatia japonesa, na qual consiste fazer um bonequinho de pano branco, desenhar uma carinha e pendurar na janela, para que no dia seguinte faça sol. Caso funcione, molha-se o bonequinho com saquê. Mais informações no link: /2009/12/teru-teru-bozu-simpatia-contra-chuva/

[3]Lady Scholar é a garota bonita, estudante de história pela qual Kurow se apaixona, ela promete dizer a ele seu nome verdadeiro em um encontro. Mas como o loirinho morre antes disso, nunca ficamos sabendo o nome da personagem.

[4]O templo Shinto é instalado no antigo palácio da rainha Himiko (o palácio é mostrado em detalhes em Ōkami).

Primeira fic em português! Todos comemoram! Review são sempre bem-vindos.


End file.
